Elizabeth Zarubina
Elizaveta 'Zoya' Yulyevna Zarubina ( ; January 1, 1900 – 14 May 1987), born Lisa Rozensweig,Jerrold L. Schecter and Leona Schecter, Sacred Secrets: How Soviet Intelligence Operations Changed American History (Washington, DC: Brassey’s, 2002), p. 80 was a Soviet spy. She was known as Elizabeth Zubilin while serving in the United States, and also known as Lisa Gorskaya. Born in Rzhaventsy (Bessarabia) of Jewish background, she studied history and philology at universities in Romania, France, and Austria, and was freely conversant in Romanian, Russian, German, French, English, and Yiddish. She was one of the most successful agent recruiters, establishing her own illegal network of Jewish refugees from Poland, and recruiting one of Leó Szilárd's secretaries, who provided technical data. She was the wife of Soviet Intelligence Resident Vasily Zarubin. Zarubina was an active participant in the revolutionary movement in Bessarabia after World War I. In 1919 she became a member of the Komsomol of Bessarabia. Elizabeth became part of the Soviet intelligence system in 1924. In 1923, she joined the ranks of the Austrian Communist Party. From 1924 through 1925 she worked in the embassy and trade delegation of the USSR. Form 1925 to 1928 she worked in the Vienna Rezidentura. In 1929 Elizabeth and Yakov Blumkin were posted as illegals in Turkey, where he sold Hasidic manuscripts from the Central Library in Moscow to support illegal operations in Turkey and the Middle East. Soviet intelligence officer Pavel Sudoplatov, who later organized Leon Trotsky's murder, claims in his autobiography that Blumkin gave part of the sale proceeds to Trotsky, who was then in exile in Turkey.Pavel Sudoplatov, Anatoli Sudoplatov, Jerrold L. Schecter, Leona P. Schecter, Special Tasks: The Memoirs of an Unwanted Witness -- A Soviet Spymaster (Little Brown, Boston, 1994), p. 189. According to his account, Elizabeth denounced Blumkin for this and that was the reason why he was recalled to Moscow and executed.Ibid. Shortly thereafter (1929), Eizabeth married Vasily Zarubin, and they traveled and spied together for many years, using the cover of a Czechoslovakian and USA business couple for work in Denmark, Germany, France and the United States. According to Jerrold L. Schecter and Leona Schecter, Zarubina was "one of the most successful operators in stealing atomic bomb secrets from the United States". Together with Gregory Kheifetz (the Soviet vice-consul in San Francisco from 1941 to 1944), she supposedly set up a ring of young communist physicists around Robert Oppenheimer at Los Alamos to transmit nuclear weapon plans to Moscow.Schecter and Schecter, p. 79 Notes References *John Earl Haynes and Harvey Klehr, Venona: Decoding Soviet Espionage in America, Yale University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-300-08462-5. * Jerrold L. Schecter and Leona Schecter, "Sacred Secrets: How Soviet Intelligence Operations Changed American History", Potomac Books, 2002. ISBN 1-57488-327-5 *Pavel Sudoplatov, Anatoli Sudoplatov, Jerrold L. Schecter, Leona P. Schecter, Special Tasks: The Memoirs of an Unwanted Witness -- A Soviet Spymaster, Boston: Little, Brown and Company, 1994. ISBN 0-316-77352-2 *Allen Weinstein and Alexander Vassiliev, The Haunted Wood: Soviet Espionage in America—the Stalin Era, New York: Random House, 1999, pgs. 162, 249-50, 251, 274, 276, 303, 341. ISBN 0-679-45724-0 *Edvin Stavinsky "Zarubins-the family "rezidentura"" "Olma-press" 2002 Moscow (in Russian). External links * Irina Titova, "Soviet Spy Who Outwitted Einstein", The Moscow Times, July 28, 2004 * Zoya Zarubina * Mysterious [[Erna] ] Category:1900 births Category:1987 deaths Category:Soviet spies Category:Russian communists Category:Russian Jews Category:Bessarabian Jews Category:Bukovina Category:KGB officers Category:NKVD officers ru:Зарубина, Елизавета Юльевна